Kokoro no Tomo
by Illuka-chan Zoldyck
Summary: Sahabat hati yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran


Ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic XP Cuma cerita buatan sendiri dan mungkin ini gaje. Terinpirasi dari banyak komik cewek. Rate T mungkin Romance kali ya?

Warning: EYD parah, cerita mungkin aneh, Mungkin ada beberapa typo, dll (pikir aja sendiri)

Ya udah jangan banyak omong langsung aja

Jadi kalo gak suka jangan dibaca

Chapter 1: Story of my life

Aku membuka mata dan melihat dunia, sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi. Aku pun keluar jendela dan melihat pemandangan pagi yang begitu menyegarkan mata, aku kembali masuk dan membasuh tubuhku dengan air menyegarkan dari shower. Aku segera berganti baju dan menutupi tubuhku dengan seragam sekolah, kemuadian aku melangkah keluar kamar dan melompati tangga. Aku memeluk mama dari belakang.

"Mama, masak apa?"

"Ah Shi-chan ngagetin nih."

"hehehe gomen mama." Kemudian aku mengecup pipi mama

"Mama, onii-chan belum bangun ya?"

"Iya." Jawab mama singkat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hoaamz, mama ohayou." Kitaro turun dari tangga sambil menguap.

"Onii-chan, kenapa baru bangun?"

"Hehehe." Kitaro hanya menyegir idiot.

Mama kemudian menyajikan makan pagi di meja makan dan aku mulai memakannya.

"Ohayou, Kira-kun."

"Ohayou Shira-chan." Akira membalas senyumanku, dia adalah teman sebangkuku sekaligus pacarku. Tiba-tiba dia mencium pipiku, mukaku memerah layaknya tomat matang.

"Kira-kun..." aku menutup muka karena malu

"Hehehe" Akira hanya nyegir.

"Kenapa cium aku di kelas?" mukaku masih memerah terlihat dari mimik muka Akira saat melihatku.

"Habisnya kamu gemesin jadi pengen cium, hehehehe." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Akira. Aku meletakkan tas ku di kursi tempatku duduk.

_Ding...ding...ding _

Bel berbunyi 3 kali menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai

"Shira apakah ada PR?" Akira bertanya padaku yang semula sedang melamun.

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

Tiba-tiba teman sekelasku berhamburan masuk, disusul oleh sensei yang akan mengajar kami hari ini.

"Ohayou." Yumi sensei menyapa kami, kemudian kamu membalas sapaan itu secara serempak.

"Ohayou, Yumi sensei." Yumi sensei mengajar matematika di kelas. Yumi sensei mulai mengajari kami.

Kriiing...

Bel menandakan istirahat makan siangpun berbunyi, semua teman sekelasku berhambur menuju kantin, kecuali aku dan Akira. Kini hanya kami berdua yang berada di kelas.

"Shira, kamu bawa bento?" saat itu aku sedang mengeluarkan kotak bento dari dalam tas ku.

"Iya, Kira-kun tidak bawa ya?"

"Tidak." Akira hanya membalasnya dengan cuek dan kembali bermain gagdet yang ada di tangannya.

"besok mau aku buatkan?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Akira hanya membalas dengan cuek dan kembali fokus pada gagdet yang ada di tangannya.

"Suapi aku dong." Akira menunjukkan puppy eyes nya padaku.

"Baiklah." Aku memasukan makanan ke mulut Akira.

"Konnichiwa minna." Tiba-tiba Mire masuk ke dalam kelas dan berteriak mengagetkan aku dan Akira. Akira yang kaget pun tersedak saat mengunyah makanan.

"Huk..."

"Akira daijobu desu ka?"

"Mii-chan jangan berteriak dong." Aku memberikan botol minuman pada Akira yang tersedak.

"Huk... Arigatou." Akira segera meminumnya.

"Gomen nee Akira." Mire kemudian duduk di depan kami.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja Mii-chan." Mire kemudian membuka kotak bentonya dan mulai makan bersama kami.

Skip time:

Kami telah menyelesaikan acara makan siang singkat ini. _Ding...ding...ding_

Bel berbunyi 3 kali tanda bahwa istirahat makan siang telah berakhir,

"Shira, aku kembali dulu ke kelas ya. Jaa mata nee."

"Jaa nee." Aku melambaikan tangan pada Mire yang beranjak menuju ke kelasnya.

Kemudian Akira menarikku duduk dan mencium pipiku (lagi). Mukaku memerah seperti tomat masak yang hendak dipetik oleh pemiliknya.

"Kira-kun kenapa menciumku?" aku bertanya malu-malu. Di kelas sekarang sudah banyak orang.

"Kenapa ya?" Aida sensei tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

Saat Aida sensei sedang menerangkan Akira menarik lengan bajuku, aku pun menoleh.

"Kira-kun nande?"

"Anooo, Shira aku tidak mengerti bagian ini."

"Oh, sini aku ajari." Aku menerangkan sedikit pada Akira yang tidak mengerti.

"Arigatou nee."

"Doita Kira-kun." Aku kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Aida sensei.

La...la...la bel tanda pulang berbunyi, semua murid mengemasi barangnya begitu pula aku.

Setelah selasai mengemasi barangku, aku menoleh pada Akira yang tidur pulas sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Akira-kun, sudah waktunya pulang." Aku menggoncangkan tubuh Akira secara perlahan.

"Hn." Dia hanya melenguh sebentar kemudian kembali tidur.

"Akira-kun, Ayo pulang!?" Aku melepas headset yang menempel pada telinga Akira dan berteriak di samping telinganya.

"Ha? Apa? Ada gempa?" Akira terbangun dengan raut muka yang lucu. Aku terkikik, kemudian memperhatikannya lagi.

"Gak ada gempa Akira-kun."

"Terus, apa?"

"Lho kok sepi?" Akira terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat suasana kelas yang sepi itu.

"Udah pada pulang." Aku hanya menjawab santai dan mengemasi barang-barang Akira.

"Masa'sih?" Akira masih tidak percaya.

"Iya kok, coba lihat jam tangan tuh." Aku menunjuk jam pada tangan kiri Akira.

"He?! Udah jam 3?" Akira terkaget karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3.

"Kamu tidurnya kelamaan sih." Aku mengejeknya.

"Tuh udah kuberesin." Aku pun mengangkat tas dan beranjak dari tempat duduk ku tadi, tiba-tiba Akira menarik lenganku dan langsung memelukku, dan lagi-lagi mukaku memerah, saat ini lebih parah dari tomat.

"Shira-chan, di sini dulu ya?" Akira merayuku.

"E-eh k-kok tiba-tiba peluk aku sih?" Bicaraku terbata-bata saking malunya dipeluk oleh Akira.

"Cuma kangen." Dia semakin erat memeluk tubuhku, akupun membalas pelukannya.

"Kira-kun ternyata hangat ya?"

"Shira-chan juga hangat kok." Akupun tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"E-etto, Kira-kun ini sudah sore." Aku menepuk punggung Akira perlahan.

"Eh, iya ya. Aku lupa Shira-chan." Akira melepaskan pelukannya, aku sedikit kecewa.

"Ayo, Shira kita pulang." Akira menggandeng tanganku keluar menuju ke tempat sepeda Akira disimpan. Akira mengayuh sepeda menuju rumahku, saat di depan rumahku Akira mencium pipiku.

"Gomen nee Shira-chan. Kamu jadi pulang malam."

"Daijobu dayo, Kira-kun." Akira menarik tubuhku dan memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukannya. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memeluk Akira.

"Shira-chan daisuki." Akira berbisik di telingaku, terasa hembusan nafas hangatnya.

"Ehem..." seseorang tiba-tiba berdehem dan aku pun membuka mataku yang sebelumnya tertutup karena pelukan Akira. Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jangan pacaran di depan rumah." Ternyata Kitaro, dia membawa plastik belanjaan dan sedang makan es krim.

"Eh, Konbawa onii-chan." Aku hanya menyengir.

"Jaa nee Kira-kun."

"Lho, kok Akira gak diajak masuk shi-chan?" Tiba-tiba mama muncul dari balik gerbang. Aku pun terkejut, jangan-jangan mama sudah mendengar percakapan ku tadi.

"Ya sudah, Kira-kun ayo masuk." Aku pun mengajak Akira masuk ke dalam rumah dan menaruh sepedanya di halaman.

"Mama, sudah masak lho." Mama berkedip padaku.

"Kira-kun, ayo makan malam bersama kami."

"Hn." Aku menarik tangan Akira menuju ke ruang makan.

"Mama, Papa belum pulang ya?"

"Iya, hari ini Papa pergi ke Hokkaido. Mungkin Papa pulang besok." Mama melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti karena pertanyaanku. Akira hanya memasang poker face miliknya dan makan dengan tenang tanpa suara.

"Akira, hari ini mau belajar di sini?" Mama tiba-tiba bertanya pada Akira.

"Ha'i." Akira hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan mama.

"Oh iya, lusa ada banyak PR." Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri karena baru teringat.

"Awas tuh kepala nanti lepas baru tau rasa." Kitaro bercanda sambil terkikik.

"Mana mungkin?" Aku mengerucutkan mulutku, saat aku menoleh pada Akira, aku melihat dia terkikik karena sikapku barusan. Mukaku pun memerah kembali.

"Besok kan Libur, gimana kalau kita ke pantai?" tanya mama pada kami semua. Aku tersedak saat mendengar mama.

"Uhuk..." Akira mengambilkan ku air.

"Ciee..." Kitaro mengejekku, aku hanya mendelik ke arahnya.

"Arigatou." Aku segera meminum air itu.

"Bagaimana?" Aku berteriak saking bahagianya.

"Mama, cepat telepon Papa!" Akira yang berada di sebelahku menutup telinga.

"Shira jangan keras-keras."

"Gomen nee Kira-kun. Aku senang sekali sih bisa ke pantai." Lalu hening tak ada suara.

Aku dan Akira bergegas menghabiskan makan malam.

Aku mengantar Akira sampai di depan gerbang. Akira mengecup dahiku.

"Akira-kun jangan lupa besok ya?"

"Iya Shira-chan." Akira kembali menarikku dan memelukku sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Kira-kun ini sudah malam. Kamu harus segera pulang."

"Jaa nee Shira-chan." Akira melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Jaa nee Akira-kun." Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung pergi ke kamar.

tiba-tiba aku terbangun, mungkin tenggorokanku yang kering ini membuatku bangun. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Saat hendak kembali ke kamar aku mendengar suara pintu berderit, aku mengintipnya dari balik tembok. Papa masuk ke dalam kamar, aku pun mengikutinya menuju kamar papa.

"Kamu gak mikirin anak-anak mu." Tiba-tiba mama berteriak, aku pun terkejut karena suara mama.

"Ah, aku lelah. Mau istirahat." Papa kemudian mencopot dasinya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Aku pun kembali ke kamar dan tertidur sambil terheran-heran.

Keesokan paginya aku mengemasi barangku hendak ke pantai bersama keluargaku dan Akira, setelah selesai mengemasi barang ku aku turun menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa.

"Mama, aku sudah siap." Aku berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Iya, Shii-chan." Mama bergegas turun dari tangga tapi mama terpeleset kemudian terguling. Aku segera menghampiri mama yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Papa, tolong!?" Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan pada Papa. Saat itu darah dari kepala mama mengaliri bajuku. Papa kemudian turun dan terkejut saat mam tergeletak di pangkuan dengan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"Shiira, ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Papa menggendong mama menuju mobil, dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku masih menahan kepala mama dengan kain agar darah tidak keluar.

Mama dimasukan keluar UGD, aku dan pap menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mama?" Kitaro datang setelah diberitahu oleh papa. Aku terisak takut terjadi sesuatu pada mama yang sejak tadi sekarat.

"Masih menunggu analisa dokter di dalam." Kitaro kemudian duduk di sampingku dan memelukku.

"Tenang saja mama pasti tidak apa-apa." Kitaro menenangkan ku aku masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

Aku menatap seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dibalut oleh selang-selang yang membantunya tetap hidup. Mama masih tak sadarkan diri mengingat mama telah banyak kehilangan darah. Sunyi dan senyap, hanya terdengar bunyi alat yang memberitahukan bahwa masih ada kehidupan.

Semuanya salah ku aku telah membuat mama menderita. Aku kembali terisak dan menunduk sambil menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Sudahlah ini juga bukan kesalahanmu kok." Papa menghiburku sambil menepuk-tepuk pundakku.

"Tapi pa..." papa memotong perkataam ku.

"Biar papa aja yg di sini, kamu pulang saja sama Kitaro." Aku pun menganggung dan beranjak menghampiri Kitaro yang menunggu di luar.

"Onii-chan, ayo kita pulang." Onii-chan berjalan dahulu meninggalkanku yang berjalan menunduk.

BRUUK seseorang menabrakku, kemudian aku segera berdiri dan meminta maaf walaupun bukan salahku.

"Gomenasai."

"Kalau jalan tuh matanya juga di pakai!" orang itu membentakku walaupun dia yang salah telah menabrakku, aku hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan dia tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku.

Mungkin kami akan bertemu kembali, suatu saat nanti.

-bersambung-

Waah capek padahal masih sedikit. Sekian dari saya.

Review please jangan jadi Ghost reader ya...


End file.
